Vindictive Requite
by Ada Gaeshi Hart
Summary: The good Queen has died and now the ice prince is ruling the land. A young man's destiny is thrown into turmoil as he discovers a hidden note with some specific instructions to save his kingdom and the people he loves. The rebellion starts here. But can the young nasod heiress melt the prince's icy heart? Or will everything implode upon itself? ChungxEve ElswordxAisha RavenxRena
1. Nightmare Begin

**Vindictive Requite**

**Prologue: Nightmares Begin**

* * *

**Hello everyone this is Ada with another story! … :D Uhm thanks to all my reviewers on the other stories! I'll try to update soon! This story was inspired by TheSaphireKunoichi's poor unfortunate souls. Really good story and it's NOT FINISHED! OAO But yeah… I'm going to enjoy creating this story… hopefully :/**

**Names and classes are as follows**

**Jun Hisoka- Lord Knight **

**Haru Akane- Rune Slayer **

**Takeshi Tetsuya- Infinity Sword **

**Michiko Akira- Elemental Master **

**Izanami Murusaki- Void Princess **

**Mitsuko Aimi- dimension Witch **

**Mayumi Chika- Grand Archer **

**Midori Etsuko- Wind Sneaker **

**Amaya Kasumi- Night Watcher **

**Hitoshi Katsumi- Blade Master **

**Takeo Hono- Reckless Fist**

**Tsuneo Yuu- Veteran Commander**

**Nori Avaron- Code Empress**

**Hotaru Daiyu- Code Nemesis**

**Hotaru Hoshi- Code Battle Seraph**

**Akihiko Daiki- Iron Paladin**

**Masahiro Masanori- Deadly Chaser**

**Daichi Fumio- Tactical Trooper**

**Hana Gina- Sakra Devanam**

* * *

It was absolute pandemonium as the large crowd conversed outside of the magnificent marble castle with intricate spires that gave it an airy appearance belying its true stability and defensive strength. Rumors were swirling the air like a thousand annoying gnats, but nobody was able to decipher the current events. Was it true? Was the good queen truly dead? Who was going to look after Fluone's future now? The buzzing crowd was silenced as a stern looking woman with azure hair clad in silver and white came storming outside of the castle gates. Behind her trailed a red haired knight clad in a crimson not unlike his hair and a tanned man with amber eyes wearing an intricate black and white coat. Nervous, the crowd turned tentatively to the woman unsure of what was going to happen next.

The woman cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses before addressing the vast sea of people. "All right people. I have some saddening news for all of you good citizens out there!" A thick blanket of silence smothered the audience as they gazed at the woman with wide fearful eyes. "It is my most unfortunate duty to have to announce to you that the good queen has died!" Her voice rang out to address the entire crowd. Absolute chaos broke out as people's fears were confirmed and anxiety and doubt took over creating a boiling stew of apprehension. "The queen has left no instructions as to what to do so the successor to the throne is none other **than Lord Akihiko Daiki!**" The azure woman had to practically scream to be heard over the loud wails and angry protests that erupted from the crowd in a violent explosion of emotional lava of fear and outrage.

"Oh my, what's with all the fuss?" A slender man clad in gleaming white armor with long cascading blonde hair and icy blue eyes came sauntering out of the castle looking thoroughly amused. The red haired knight and raven haired swordsman stepped away from him nervously as they felt the king's frosty aura suck the warmth out of this lovely spring day, now a living nightmare. Several babies started to sob loudly splitting the ears of those near them. "Guards, please silence all the criers… They're starting to give me a headache." The icy king snorted bemusedly and held out his hand bemusedly.

* * *

This was now a new era… _**An era of fear.**_

* * *

**So remember to R&R if you want this continued :D I really appreciate all the reviews :D!**


	2. Ice Prince

**Hello this is Ada with the second chapter for Vindictive Requite. Three reviews? OAO Thank you all so much! :D I understand where you guys are coming from with having trouble remembering all the names so at the start of each chapter I'll list them for you, k?**

**Names and classes are as follows**

**Jun Hisoka- Lord Knight **

**Haru Akane- Rune Slayer **

**Takeshi Tetsuya- Infinity Sword **

**Michiko Akira- Elemental Master **

**Izanami Murusaki- Void Princess **

**Mitsuko Aimi- dimension Witch **

**Mayumi Chika- Grand Archer **

**Midori Etsuko- Wind Sneaker **

**Amaya Kasumi- Night Watcher **

**Hitoshi Katsumi- Blade Master **

**Takeo Hono- Reckless Fist**

**Tsuneo Yuu- Veteran Commander**

**Nori Avaron- Code Empress**

**Hotaru Daiyu- Code Nemesis**

**Hotaru Hoshi- Code Battle Seraph**

**Akihiko Daiki- Iron Paladin**

**Masahiro Masanori- Deadly Chaser**

**Daichi Fumio- Tactical Trooper**

**Hana Gina- Sakra Devanam**

* * *

**Vindictive Requite**

**Ice Prince**

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" The question came from a young woman with violet hair and fair features who shouted indignantly and slammed the thick leather tome she was holding down on the polished wood table where a small group was gathered with a loud thud. "I know how you're feeling Michiko; I'm quite shocked about this as well." A young man with wide cerulean eyes and spiky blonde hair tied into a thin but long ponytail replied absentmindedly. He was hunched over a thick book with a faded burgundy cover and was lost between the lines apparently oblivious to the events happening around him. Michiko sighed irritably and slammed the young man's book shut earning a loud yelp from him. "Daichi, do you even know what is going on right now?" The violet woman snorted irritably and shot the young man an acidic glare.

Frustrated Daichi looked up at Michiko with an expression of irritation. "Yes, I'm quite aware that Akihiko Daiki is now king." He sighed exasperatedly and flipped open the book again locating where he had left off. "Well, how could this happen? I honestly thought the queen would've been smart enough to leave instructions so we don't find ourselves in this pickle!" Daichi looked up from the tome he was reading and grimaced grimly at Michiko. "I guess she wasn't expecting this to happen. The important fact is that she didn't leave any instructions and as a result Akihiko is now the king of the continent of Fluone."

A mature looking elven woman with long golden hair restrained by two hairclips in the shape of angel wings and clad in a grassy green dress clucked her tongue regretfully and looked to the side. "I'm worried now. What is going to become of us? Lord Daiki isn't exactly known for his kindness." She stared out the cavernous window where bright sunlight streamed through illuminating the room and she observed the pandemonium outside with a sad, wide-eyed gaze from her grassy green eyes. Michiko snorted bitterly and tugged at a shock of violet hair that covered one of her amethyst eyes, "Well if Akihiko had any heart I wouldn't be throwing such a fuss about this."

**BANG!**

The magnificent set of oak doors swung open and crashed violently into the wall causing everyone to shoot up into the air. A lithe man with ebon hair, tanned skin, and amber eyes came storming into the room looking livid. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MONSTER HAS DONE NOW?!" He screamed furiously. Michiko chuckled humorlessly at the ebon man, "Let me guess… fire you, Hitoshi?" Hitoshi glared icily at her, "Real funny, no if I was fired I'd be jumping for joy now. No, he's ordered the guards to kill all the crying babies out in the crowd right now!" He hissed angrily and he slammed himself down on a chair where he sat there seething, his elegant face twisted up into a menacing scowl. The elven woman gasped horrified and stared at Hitoshi in disbelief. "Not even Daiki would be that cruel!" She exclaimed incredulously. The raven-haired man gave a cheerless smile, "Oh yes he would. Something has to be done about that monster!"

Michiko snorted bemusedly and adjusted the hood of her white Elemental Master outfit. "I suggest poison." Daichi sighed irritably, "You saw how that worked out for Ronan… may that valiant soul forever rest in peace." The rest of the group sighed hopelessly and stared despairingly into thin air. The door swung open again and a young man with spiky crimson hair came staggering into the large room his face buried in his hands looking thoroughly distressed. "Jun, what's the matter?" Michiko exclaimed alarmingly and jumped out of her seat rushing over to the crimson haired knight. "This…day…is…officially…the…worst…day…in…my…life." Jun groaned in anguish before he collapsed to his knees. Hitoshi looked at Jun with a malicious sneer scrawled over his face, "How about the worst day in the ENTIRE FUCKING HISTORY OF FLUONE?" The last part of his sentence came out in an outraged scream. "My, my… what are you screeching so wretchedly about? You're not helping my head ache you know." _Speak of the devil and he shall appear…_ Hitoshi thought irately and plastered a phony smile on his face before bowing stiffly, "Hello Lord Akihiko Daiki, or should I say King Daiki now?" His tone was thick with false cheeriness and the young king sensed the disdain in the Blade Master's voice.

Akihiko smiled frostily at Hitoshi, "You decide. Just watch your tone lest someone might take offense to it and that shall cause you a good deal of grief." Hitoshi held his bow and kept his face down low so he could scowl venomously at the king before he straightened himself up again with a fake smile painted on his face. "My apologies…_king_. I shall watch my tone from now on, just please don't rip out my tongue as you are so prone to doing." He added the last sentence as an after thought and savored the rather ugly expression that appeared on the king's delicate, almost girlish features. His small victory did not last long as the king was quick-witted and not shy about offending people. "I shall forgive your impudence this time as I understand you're a bastard child who's daddy was a drunken low-life and you're mother was a drug-addicted prostitute who was prone to shaking you. It must be the brain damage." He smiled smugly at Hitoshi whose face became a hate-filled mask of rage. "You bastard…" he growled menacingly at Daiki who just smirked at him humorlessly. 'What was that?" the king asked lightly belying the dark shadow that had just crossed his face giving him a menacing appearance. "Nothing…" The blade master replied bitterly staring at the icy king with loathing. "I thought as much…"

He chuckled darkly before sitting down on a burgundy sofa with an elaborate engraving inscribed on the wooden legs and the little knobs that studded the arm rests. "Aren, some herbal juice please." He held out his hand expectantly and he looked rather annoyed when no one answered his demand. "Uhm… Akihiko?" Jun said timidly. Akihiko's head whipped around furiously and his icy sapphire eyes flashed ominously at the crimson knight. "What?" he snapped irately at Jun who flinched slightly. "Uhm… Aren was executed for back-talking you about two days ago." He informed nervously looking like a deer caught in the head lights. The king widened his eyes as he remembered the events of two days ago. "Oh yes… Now I remember." He sighed irritably and brushed a streak of honey blonde hair that had drifted into his face. Michiko flashed him a smile which never reached her mauve eyes, which remained hostile and suspicious. "My, my you have quite the tendency to execute your servants for just the smallest of offences." She clamped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she said. The king stared at her vehemently for a while completely silent before he broke into a wicked grin. "Damn right you homio sapiens, so I suggest all of you hold your tongue lest I shall rip it out." He chuckled amusedly and smirked arrogantly. The door swung open once more and a beautiful woman with silver hair tied up into two elegant braided buns that adorned both sides of her and donning an exquisite white and pink dress with fancy gold trimming. She smiled brightly at Akihiko and bowed respectfully. "Congratulations on your appointment as King, Akihiko."

Akhiko smiled warmly at the fair maiden, "Thank you Nori, I appreciate your kindness." The elven woman waved cheerily at Nori. "Hello Nori, how are you faring today?" Nori grinned cheerily, "I'm quite alright Mayumi, how are you feeling?" she inquired politely. Mayumi shifted around uncomfortably and remained quiet. Nori assumed her usual poker face as her question was met with silence, "Well?" A stony silence fell over the room and no one dared speak. Finally Akihiko cleared his throat and smiled smugly at the group, "They're all just in… shock." The young noble woman turned to the king and looked at him with a thin expression. "If you say so, in the meantime you should prepare to address the noble council this afternoon as they're expecting a speech from you."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter! :D Next chapter we'll meet the main protagonist and we'll meet a couple of mercenaries and maybe catch a glimpse of the rebellion! I have a lot planned for this story! :D One more thing… review if you want continued! Reviews = Motivation and love :D**


End file.
